Journey
For the radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV, see The Journey. The Zirconium Journey is a recreational vehicle (RV) (also known as a motorhome) in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA San Andreas The Journey is a van-based Class C motorhome, featuring a cab-over extension over the cab. The vehicle is well equipped in the rear compartment with a furnished interior but is inaccessible; therefore the Journey can only fit two people, both in the cab up front. The accommodation area of the vehicle (the back) contains a red tiled floor, a sink, a table accompanied by two bench chairs found at most fast food restaurants, and some cabinets; other accessories include a ladder and a continental kit (spare tire) on the rear. The Journey also has a large flat roof, making for a great rampage platform. The only way to access the roof is to jump on the front end and make a second leap onto the top, as the ladder is unusable. GTA V The Zirconium Journey is now a Class A motorhome, the design inspired by that of the 1975 Vogue 26' Villa Grand and also bears a likeness to the Fleetwood bounder As the vehicle now looks old, it posseses a square-shape body, with angled windshield and a rusty bodywork. Features in the interior is replaced by a simply interior, with 4 more usable seats in inverted orientations. It posseses smaller wheels. Performance GTA San Andreas The Journey, living up to its bulky size, is incredibly slow, but gains great speed going down hills. The acceleration is poor as are the brakes, but it is very sturdy and withstands a lot of ramming before giving out and exploding (for example, the one parked at the top of Mount Chiliad can survive the plunge off the top of the mountain without blowing up). The steering is also below-par and it tends to roll a lot. GTA V Despite being heavy and bulky, the Journey has acceptable acceleration and handling, thanks to a torque-heavy diesel driving the front wheels, but only average top speed. Furthermore, while it can take damage, it is highly unsuitable as a getaway vehicle. Gallery Beta_Journey.jpg|Beta wheels and skin in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Journey-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Journey GTA V.png|GTA V. Journey-billboard-GTAV.png|Journey showed on Larry's RV Sales billboard in GTA V. Locations GTA: San Andreas *Spawns randomly in the countryside areas of Red County and Whetstone *One at the summit of the Mount Chiliad. *Two spawn at the InterGlobal Studios in Vinewood, Los Santos. *Available for import at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro\\ after completion of export lists. Can only be bought on Wednesdays for $17,600. *Following the completion of [[Interdiction one may be found parked in the desert near the hideout—sometimes with a priest in a dark suit and a Las Venturas prostitute inside. *At the trailer park in El Quebrados (only when wanted for export, mostly equipped with an alarm). GTA V *Commonly spawns in most areas of Blaine County. *It is stolen during the GTA Online mission Meth'd Up. *Can be purchased at Warstock Cache & Carry for 15,000$ in GTA Online only. *Spawns in Grapeseed when approaching the town from Sandy Shores. *It does appear in a Random Event nearby the RON Alternates Wind Farm, where two homosexual hillbillies are having sex inside the vehicle. They will turn hostile as soon the player gets nearby. The player then can adquire the Journey for himself after getting rid of them. Trivia * The Journey plays the radio station K-JAH West by default when entered. * A portion of the yellow and blue stripe vinyl running across both sides of the Journey is missing on the passenger side's quarter panel of the vehicle. * In the GTA San Andreas strategy guide's "Auto Trader" section, the Journey, depicted in its pre-release form, features the same white with black spiral hubcap design found on various sedans and coupes in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * The basic design is reminiscent of many motorhomes released in the 1970s and 1980 by companies such as Itasca. * In a beta screenshot, the Journey had much lighter coloured stripes on the side, and also had silver hubcaps on the wheels. * It is one of the only vehicles in the game which always features the same NPC character model, usually an African-American NPC with a Flat-top haircut, a goatee and wearing a light blue hoodie and ivory pants, others include the Walton and the Bobcat, also featuring the same NPC model. * The Journey in GTA V resembles the Brickade from The Ballad of Gay Tony. * The Journey in GTA V is a meth lab, which may be referencing the Fleetwood Bounder that looks like the Journey in the show Breaking Bad. * In GTA V, you can climb on a Journey driven by an NPC and travel on it without falling off. * Everytime the Journey makes an appearance in the missions like Marriage Counseling, it has different stripe color like Blue and Red from the original Brown. * In GTA V, it is impossible to enter the rear of the Journey until both front seats are occupied. When they are, there is no animation for opening the door to the rear; instead players will simply warp into their seat. * In GTA V, the Journey has two cornets, like of either a Truck horn or a Musical horn, however, when you honk the horn, it will sound like a normal horn. Navigation }} de:Journey es:Journey pl:Journey Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Zirconium Category:Vehicles in GTA Online